


Buried Alive

by deanna_s_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, SPN - Freeform, alive, burried, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, unluckynumber13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanna_s_winchester/pseuds/deanna_s_winchester
Summary: Characters: Dean x Reader (sort of)Word Count: 953Warnings: Trapped in small spaceA/N:  This was my entry for a challenge on tumblr (@amanda-teaches  Unlucky Number 13 Challenge).  I had Buried Alive. I really enjoyed writing this. Please let me know what you think of it!





	Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Dean x Reader (sort of)
> 
> Word Count: 953
> 
> Warnings: Trapped in small space
> 
> A/N: This was my entry for a challenge on tumblr (@amanda-teaches Unlucky Number 13 Challenge). I had Buried Alive. I really enjoyed writing this. Please let me know what you think of it!

**5 hours**

You awoke to darkness.

Darkness and the musty smell of mold. You tried to sit up, cursing when you hit your forehead on something hard.

“The hell” you said, bringing your hands up to touch the surface. It was wooden, splintery, and stretched down all the way to your feet.

“No” you said, panic rising in your chest as you pushed up with your arms while simultaneously kicking your legs out to the side. Your fists made dull thudding noises on the lid of the container you were in, and it didn’t budge at all.

Fear induced adrenaline surged through your body, but you were so confined in the cramped space that there wasn’t much for you to do with it. Heart hammering at a frenzied rate, you moved your hands around the edges of your prison. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the box you were in seemed to be a few inches longer than you on either side and was a couple inches wider as well. You put your hand up and estimated about a foot between you and the lid.

You closed your eyes, even though it did nothing in this complete darkness, and took long steadying breaths.

What was the last thing that you remembered?

You remembered being at a bar with the Winchesters. The three of you had decided you deserved a break and had taken the night to go have some fun. You remembered drinking some beers with the boys, remembered getting into a fight with Dean, remembered storming out of the bar and then….what? Nothing. You’d woken up in this God forsaken box.

Your heartbeat gradually slowed. You had no idea how long you had been in here already, and judging from the sound when you hit the lid of the container you were in, you were underground.

Buried alive.

The thought made your stomach drop and heartbeat pick back up again, galloping like a whipped stallion.

They will find you you thought. Sam and Dean have never let you down.

**3 hours**

You’d done a pretty good job of controlling your breathing after you’d calmed yourself down that second time. You knew that you had to keep calm and lay very still so that you wouldn’t run out of air before you were found.

If you were found you thought but pushed it away. You couldn’t start thinking like that or you wouldn’t stop.

You thought about taking a nap, you couldn’t freak out if you were sleeping, right? But sleep hadn’t come to you, so you were left laying there on your back. Your body was beginning to get sore from lack of movement and you wished that you had enough room to roll over or shift your position some.

You found your thoughts wandering to your fight with Dean. Your heart clenched when you thought about the way he had looked at you. You hadn’t meant to be so hurtful, really, it was just that you’d had so much to drink and maybe you had seen him hit on just one girl too many.

Sighing you fiddled with the hem of your sleeve. Closing your eyes you willed the brothers to hurry up and find you, before a thought suddenly occurred to you that made your blood run cold.

Had they even realized that you were missing?

**1 hour**

The air was getting warm and stuffy, and real worry began to course through you. You knew that you didn’t have much time before you ran out of oxygen.

A sudden thought struck you; your cell phone! Hurridly you patted down your pockets but of course it wasn’t there. It probably wouldn’t have worked anyway you thought, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. You closed your eyes against them.

What were you going to do? You couldn’t do anything and hated feeling so completely powerless. All you could do was wait and stay as calm as possible, praying that the Winchesters would get to you in time.

Dean

The thought of him both comforted you and made your stomach clench. You pictured his penetrating forest green eyes, his soft lips, his strong arms…what you wouldn’t give to just see him one more time.

You vowed that if you somehow made it out of this alive, you would tell Dean Winchester exactly how you felt about him.

**30 minutes**

Sweat trickled down your skin and spots were swimming in front of your eyes in the darkness. Any minute now you knew that you would slip into unconsciousness and soon after that death would come to claim you.

You kept thinking you heard distant and muffled sounds from somewhere above you, but you attributed that to the quickly depleting oxygen. There was no way that they had found you, you didn’t even have a clue as to who had done this to you, and you didn’t want to kid yourself with false hope even here at the end.

You drifted in and out of lucidity, feeling dizzy and tired. You just wanted to sleep, but the phantom sounds above you grew louder and louder until eventually you heard scraping just on the other side of the surface above you.

“Y/N!”

A voice. Dean’s voice. Your oxygen deprived hallucinations were being kind to you, letting you hear him right on the brink of consciousness.

But then there was a creaking sound and a woosh of cool, delicious fresh air. There was light and the fresh smell of flowers and grass.

“Y/N.”

His voice again. His hands reaching down and pulling you up and out of the ground and into his arms, warm and safe.

He had found you after all.


End file.
